Ghosts and Fairies
by stormrider7
Summary: OK, this is a Danny PhantomFairly Oddparents crossover.  Timmy is bored and wishes himself to Amity Park, where he meets all our fave DP characters!  Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**The idea 4 this fanfic came to me in the car to school this morning (I know, what a strange place to have inspiration) so I thought, 'What the hay, I'll give it a go! It can't be worse than my other fanfic!' See, aren't I so optimistic? OK, so this is a Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom crossover, but I put it in Danny Phantom coz most of the characters are from Danny Phantom and my fanfic is mainly set it Amity Park. I trust you all know the characters, or it MIGHT get a little confusing. Maybe. If u don't know the characters, I don't care. Review anyways. lol**

**Full summary: One day, Timmy was bored so he wished himself to a place he'd never been before, a place full of action. He had no idea what he was in for when he ended up in Amity Park…**

**Disclaimer (this is the only time I will do this, no bugging me): Everything but the plot is the sole property of Butch Hartman, and the last time I checked, my name was Steph…**

**Oh yeah, and ghost-hunting equipment also works on fairies. Too the story!**

**Timmy Turner's house, in Dimmsdale:**

"I'm bored," ten-year-old Timmy Turner informed his fairy godparents as he flopped onto his bed. "Entertain me."

Cosmo raised his wand and, in a puff of smoke, a monkey appeared riding a circus-type unicycle.

Cosmo started spinning around in mid air. "Monkey on a unicycle!" he cried. "Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Wanda raised her own wand, making the monkey disappear in another puff of smoke. "I know," she said. "Why don't you do your homework?"

Timmy stared at her, disbelieving. She sighed heavily. "OK. Why don't you go play video games again, like you have all morning?"

Shaking his head, Timmy sat up. "I wish… I wish we were somewhere new and exciting. Somewhere where there's heaps of butt-kicking action!"

"OK," said Cosmo. He and Wanda raised their wands, and the three disappeared.

**On some street, in Amity Park:**

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda appeared out of thin air on a dark, dusty alley. Timmy looked around curiously, taking in the dumpster, boarded up windows and the doors leading into the buildings on either side.

Timmy looked at his fairy godparents. "This doesn't seem very exciting," he complained. "Let's go back home. I wish –"

He was interrupted by a large figure passing through the wall on his left, yelling out. He slammed painfully into the wall on Timmy's right and slid down to sit on the cobblestone floor, slumped against the wall, barely conscious.

"Hide!" Timmy ordered Cosmo and Wanda out of the corner of his mouth as he inspected this strange newcomer. It was a boy a few years older than Timmy, fourteen at the most. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white collar, belt, gloves and boots, and there was a white symbol on his chest that seemed to be a speeding 'D' with a black 'F' inside it. His messy hair was the colour of fresh snow, and when he opened his eyes Timmy noticed they were bright green and seemed to glow.

A figure the same colour as his eyes flew into the alley through the building this teenager had passed through. It seemed to be in the shape of an octopus.

The boy jumped to his feet, oblivious to Timmy. Two people ran into the alley, a boy and a girl. They looked the same age as the teenager. The girl, who had short, black hair, purple eyes and wore the clothes of a goth, was carrying what looked like a silver thermos. She threw it to the teenager in the jumpsuit, who caught it and jumped into the air to hover at the same height as the octopus-type creature. He hastily removed the lid of the thermos and pointed it at the creature. A blinding blue light emerged from the mouth of the thermos, sucking the creature inside.

He re-capped the thermos and flew down to stand next to the boy and girl. "I think that's the last them," he told them. Out of nowhere, two silver rings formed around his waist, one moving up and the other down. As they passed, his appearance changed. Snow-white hair changed to black, and a light shade of blue replaced the glowing green of his eyes. The jumpsuit changed into a red-and-white shirt and jeans.

He handed he thermos back to the girl as if nothing had happened. "Thanks for the FentonThermis, Sam."

The girl, Sam, turned and saw Timmy staring open-mouthed at the whole scene. She tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Um, Danny, we've got company."

Danny turned around, alarmed at the sight of Timmy. "Oh no," he muttered. He turned to the other boy and Sam, and they conversed in whispers. Danny turned around and spoke to Timmy again. "Kid, can you keep a secret?"

Winking at the pink and green rats at his feet, he replied, "Of course I can!"

"Then please don't tell anyone I'm Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?" asked Timmy, confused.

The other boy glanced at Danny then said, "Don't tell me you don't know who Danny Phantom is. You must have heard of him."

"I'm not from here."

The boy stared at Timmy incredulously. "Never heard of Danny Phantom… I wouldn't think it possible… never heard of Danny…"

"OK, Tucker, we get the point," Sam said. "So he's never heard of Danny. Big deal."

Danny looked down at Timmy. "So, don't tell anyone you know who Danny Phantom is. No one. So where are you from, anyway? Where are you staying?"

"Um…" Timmy hadn't considered the thought of where he would sleep that night. Instead, he changed the topic of conversation. "So, can you tell me about this 'Danny Phantom' thing? Why you want it to be a secret?"

Danny thought about this and said, "Come with us to the Nasty Burger. We'll explain it all there."

Tucker grinned. "All the more reason to eat some burgers!"

**Whaddaya think? Please review ) Give me ideas and stuff for things u want in future chapters (if there will be any), constructive criticism, comments….**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope u all like my second chapter! Wow... I've updated 3 fanfics in one day... It's a record...**

**Nasty Burger:**

Timmy grinned widely at the three teenagers he shared his booth with. "That would be so cool to be half-ghost!"

Danny made frantic shushing gestures, looking around. "Could you keep it down?" he hissed. "You'll blow my cover!"

"Oh, sorry."

"'Ey Danny, we should show 'im your lab," Tucker suggested through a mouthful of burger, spraying crumbs all over Sam who was sitting opposite him.

"Tucker, could you be any more gross?" Sam snapped, wiping bits of chewed burger off her face.

Tucker just swallowed and grinned at her.

Timmy still hadn't figured out where he would be spending the night. He was not going to leave this place in a hurry. It was far too interesting. "Hey Danny, can I camp at your place tonight?"

"Won't your parents wonder where you are?"

Timmy smiled to himself. He had left a clone of himself at home to serve as a replacement. No one would know the difference. "No."

"I dunno." Danny shrugged. "It might take a little while to get used to my family."

"I'm used to strange people. My dad's a complete idiot, and don't even get me _started_ on my teacher, Mr Crocker…"

Danny laughed. "My dad isn't the brightest bulb in the box, either."

"Yeah. My teacher, Mr Crocker, is a complete fairy-obsessed nut."

"I think I should warn you about my family first," Danny smiled. "I mean, I love them and everything but… they have their faults…"

"How bad can they be?"

"My parent's are completely obsessed ghost hunters. Mum's OK (A/N should I spell it "Mum" because I'm Australian, or "Mom" because they're American shows?) but Dad hasn't got a clue… and my sister is the biggest Know-It-All you've ever met…"

Timmy laughed. "Hey, I came here for action and adventure. A strange family isn't gonna make me turn home."

Danny shrugged again. "I s'pose. I –"

He stopped and looked up as a teenager, who looked about sixteen, burst through the double doors of the restaurant they were eating at. She ran over to their table, her long, red hair swinging behind her. "Meet my sister," he mumbled to Timmy.

"Danny, there you are!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. He looked meaningfully at her hand on his arm, and then raised his black brows at her but she didn't release him. "You still haven't done your Math homework! If it's not handed in tomorrow, you get detention!"

"Cut it out, Jazz," he groaned, ripping her hand off his arm. "It's just Maths!"

"Yeah! And detention if you don't do it!"

"C'mon, Jazz! It's Maths! I _hate_ Maths!"

"I hear you, dude," grinned Timmy.

Jazz raised her own brows and looked he youth over. She smiled warmly and held out her hand. "I don't believe we've met. My name's Jazz."

"Timmy."

Jazz turned to the other two teenagers. "You two should know better," she scolded them. "He needs to do his homework. He's already had two detentions this week. That's more than I've had this _year_!"

"It's more than she's had her whole life," Sam whispered into Timmy's ear.

"Come on, Danny! Just do your Maths and I'll leave you alone!"

Danny groaned and stood. "It'll be worth it."

**Fenton Works:**

"OK, Tucker, last one." For the last couple of equations, Danny had been getting Tucker to work them out on his PDA. "Another algebra one. 3p(2f+8)–4f(2p-5). What's the answer?"

Tucker pressed random buttons on his PDA then replied, "The answer is 6fp+16+20f." (A/N is that right? I worked it out myself. Aren't I a smart cookie!)

Danny scribbled down the figures. "Thanks." He stood and stretched. "_Finally_! That took ages!"

Timmy glanced up from where he was playing a loud, noisy video game. "Maths always takes ages. Teachers designed it do drag on for hours!"

For the few seconds his attention had strayed from the video game, a loud sizzling sound emitted from it and a sharp, monotonous voice blared, "Game over! Game over!"

"Aw, man!"

A sharp rapping came from the window. Danny looked over and yelled out in fright. Staring back at him was the sneering face of the big, blonde bully of Casper High.

Throwing open the window, Danny yelled, "What are you doing, Dash? We're on the second floor!"

"Look Fen_turd_, I've got wings! Now I can wail on you in the air, as well as on the ground!

He grabbed Danny by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the window. Indeed, Dash sported a pair of big, blue wings. Danny just gaped.

"Dash, where did you get those?"

Dash smirked. "None of your business, Fenton!" He let go of Danny's collar and he dropped.

As he fell, he put a touch of his own flying abilities into use, enough so that he would land on the concrete below safely and painlessly but not so much that Dash would notice.

Sam leaned out of the window, worry in her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Danny, are you OK?"

Danny glanced at her. "Yeah I'm fine. I'll be right up." He looked around for the bully, but he had gone.

When he reached his room, Timmy asked, "Dude, what was that about?"

"I dunno…"

**Getting interesting… I am putting a ghost villain in the next chapter, I think… If they're not in the next chapter, they'll be in the one after… I'll give you a clue. The ghost has three 'E's in their name! Whoever guesses it right can have something… I dunno, u tell me wot u want…**


End file.
